


3 scribbles for The Return Part 1

by koalathebear



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All 3 are unrelated because they relate to different pairings but they are all set after "The Return: Part 1"</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 scribbles for The Return Part 1

**Spoilers:** Set during and after The Return, Part 1  
 **Pairing:** John/Elizabeth

"Look, Rodney's flying in tomorrow. John and I are taking him for dinner. You should come," Beckett told her.

"Tomorrow? Oh, gosh, tomorrow ... I ..." Elizabeth tried to protest.

"I'll pick you up at seven," Beckett said firmly.

Elizabeth sighed.

***

There was a firm knock on the door. "You're early, I thought you said se - " Elizabeth opened the door and stopped mid-sentence when she saw who was standing on her doorstep.

"Dr Elizabeth Weir, I presume," John Sheppard said with the wry smile that always made her want to smile back no matter how dire the circumstances.

"John".

"Good to see you still remember who I am - even though you don't take my calls," he said coolly. "Or return my emails," he added as if it was an afterthought.

"Do you want to come in or would you prefer to reproach me from the doorway?" Elizabeth asked him coolly.

"I'm not done yet," John said, walking in with his careless stride. "No one ever tell you it's rude to ignore your friends?"

"I've been busy," she said defensively.

"Yeah Beckett told me, writing your memoirs that you're never going to be able to publish in this lifetime or the next," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Where _is_ Carson?"

"I asked him to pick up Rodney from the airport so that I could drive you to dinner instead," John said with a shrug. "Figured if you didn't know it was me coming to get get you, you wouldn't have time to adopt your usual evasion tactics".

"You're being silly," she said abruptly.

"Yeah right. Distant would be an understatement for how you've been acting". He paused and then spoke bluntly. "Elizabeth - I know what's wrong, and the way you're trying to handle it isn't going to help," he told her.

Irritation flickered over Elizabeth's ordinarily serene face but before she could answer John was walking up to her. "I know you miss Atlantis - we all do. I know you miss the team, I do, too - but this isn't the way to deal with it".

"John, I could do without the psychoanalysis. It was bad enough when Carson tried," she told him firmly. "Don't take this the wrong way but you're even less qualified to comment than he is".

"Don't give me that," he said impatiently, standing in front of her and looking down with a frown in his eyes. "This is me, remember?"

"Yes, it's you," she told him softly. Despite her irritation, having him standing so close to her with that unreadable expression on his face made her feel warmer than she had in a long time. "Just what are you doing?" she demanded warily as he reached down impulsively and brushed the hair from her face.

"It's good to see you again".

Elizabeth stared at him wordlessly. Sheppard shrugged. "I took it for granted. Time passed quickly ....I figured we'd have all the time in the world," he said absently, his fingers tracing her jawline as he spoke. The sensation of his hand gainst her skin made her shiver.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and me," he said with an uncharacteristically whimsical smile. "I was biding my time - you never wondered why I never did anything about this?" She stared at him blankly. "About us?" he expanded.

"Are you out of your mind, John? You and I were never a possibility. For one thing it would have been a gross breach of ..." she trailed off as he grinned - and this time it was his maddening trade mark smirk.

"And when have I cared about that sort of thing?" he asked. To her shock, he lowered his dark head and his mouth brushed over hers lightly. "I've missed you Elizabeth," he told her frankly. "You kinda up and disappeared on me ..."

"I'm sorting through things," she whispered as he drew her closer to him, his mouth covering hers again. Her breathing was soft and ragged, her fingers clutching at his shirt front convulsively as he tangled his hand in her hair and kissed her harder.

"Hurry up and sort then. I'm getting tired of waiting," he said more harshly than he intended.

 _"What?"_

"Don't say you haven't thought about it? You, me, hot mind-blowing sex," he told her outrageously in an attempt to lighten things. When Elizabeth would have pulled away, he laughed, his arms tightening around her.

"When hell freezes over," she said cuttingly and he pretended to look offended.

"You don't have to be quite so emphatic, you know. Why not something else more probable? When the sky falls you'll sleep with me?" he suggested. "You know that it'll be sooner than you think," he told her confidently.

"You're arrogant and insufferable," she told him in exasperation.

"So when will you and I finally have sex?" he asked her quite seriously and she looked at him as if he was insane.

"When we're back in Atlantis," she told him coolly, one brow raised. "In other words, keep waiting, Colonel". Her words were muffled towards the end because John pulled her back against him, his mouth seeking hers as he backed her against the wall, his hands hard and urgent against her skin.

He drew back for a brief moment. "I'm going to hold you to that promise," he told her. He kissed her again. She kissed him back.

***

Elizabeth, Carson, Rodney and John sat in the SGC briefing room, staring in disbelief at Landry who glowered at John aggressively.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I have standing orders. They happen to be _General O'Neill's_ standing orders. The Daedalus will be there in a little under four days. Now, how do I get a nuke past their shield?"

Moments later, the team were in John's office having a council of war.

"Now, those Replicator thingamyjiggies you're talkin' about ..." Beckett said with feigned casualness.

"Let's just call `em ARGs".

"They're energy weapons. They disrupt the link between the nanites' cells. The Replicators literally fall apart when you fire on them".

"You know, uh - hypothetically - Teyla and Ronon'd be more than willing to help ... if we asked," John commented. "I know, I certainly wouldn't mind going back to Atlantis". He glanced over at Elizabeth who was very deliberately keeping her gaze averted from him.

"We would need to gate into Atlantis. All they'd need to do to keep us out is activate the Gate's shield," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Well, I did write a back door to the shield programme a couple of years ago when Kolya stormed the city, so ... I mean, it could hypothetically let us get into the Gateroom," Rodney told her.

"General Landry was worried about the Replicators rewriting the Bridge macro to gate them somewhere else in the Milky Way. Does that mean _you_ could change the macro - take us somewhere else in Pegasus?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Somewhere like, uh ... just talking here ... the Athosian settlement where Teyla and Ronon are?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'd need a Jumper," Rodney told him.

"... and some of those ARGs," Sheppard interpolated.

" ... _and_ someone to make sure Landry doesn't close the iris on us," Elizabeth supplemented.

"Hmm!" McKay mused.

"Hypothetically," Elizabeth said with a look of faint mischief in her eyes.

"Of course!"

John shrugged, his eyes returning to Elizabeth as a smile played about his mouth. Elizabeth looked away again.

***

"Well done, nerd girl," John said with teasing admiration in his voice as they settled down in the Jumper.

"You _told_ him?" Elizabeth demanded in outrage, glaring at McKay.

"What? It's not every day I get to see you playing Mata Hari to a geek," McKay said defensively, referring to Elizabeth's task of distracting Dr Bill Lee while McKay had tampered with the authorised personnel list for the Jumper bay.

"There's no shame in it, Elizabeth, your actions were for the greater good," Beckett said soothingly.

"Carson, I didn't sleep with him!" Elizabeth exclaimed in outrage.

"You better not have," John muttered _sotto voce_ , no one hearing him except Elizabeth.

"You set?" McKay called out as John settled into the pilot's seat.

"Go for it".

McKay ran into the front compartment and sat down. "OK, they'll be able to get through my hack pretty quickly".

"It's all right - I don't need much time," John said with an air of smugness. "Atlantis here we come," he murmured to Elizabeth who rolled her eyes.

"Is there something going on here that - ?" McKay asked curiously.

"Nothing," Elizabeth told him unconvincingly while John laughed.

***

"Any time now, McKay!" John said impatiently.

McKay turned around from his console. "Oh, trust me, I am going as fast as I can!"

"Poor little buggers." Beckett said, still mourning the fate of his abandoned turtles.

"The Milky Way Gate just activated," John said with a frown. "Did _you_ do that?" he demanded

Landry's face appeared just as McKay denied any involvement.

"Colonel Sheppard. I'm going to assume that you're still at the midway station waiting for Doctor McKay to rewrite his macro. I understand what you're doing, Colonel. Hell, I'll even call it brave. But if you don't turn that ship around immediately and come back to the SGC, I'll see to it personally that your career in the military is ..."

Sheppard slammed his hand down on a button on the front console and the HUD shut down. Elizabeth stared at him and he looked back at her. "That way I won't know what he was gonna say".

McKay's console beeped.

"OK. OK, I've got it".

John looked round at everyone. "All right. Last chance to change our minds," he said. He lifted an eyebrow at Elizabeth quizzically.

 _"What?"_ she demanded.

"OK, _what_ is going on here?" Rodney demanded, looking back and forth between them.

"We really want to go back to Atlantis - especially Elizabeth," John said with a slightly wicked look in his eyes.

"We all want to go back," McKay said impatiently.

"All right. Let's do it," John said, smiling at Elizabeth and then turned around to pilot the jumper.

"No take backs," he whispered softly as they hurtled into the darkness.

Elizabeth smiled despite herself.

 ****

End

 **Spoilers:** Set during The Return, Part 1  
 **Pairing:** Ronon/Weir

"Dr Weir".

The deep voice spoke quietly and politely.

Elizabeth turned her head, startled at the unexpected visitor.

"Ronon," she greeted him softly.

"Last time on your balcony?" he questioned, indicating the horizon and the huge expanse of blue sea that flanked them.

"Not _my_ balcony," Elizabeth said with a faint laugh although there was a trace of wistfulness colouring her voice.

" _Your_ balcony," Ronon corrected. "We all know this is your place".

Elizabeth smiled and trailed her hand along the railing absently. "I do like it here," she conceded. "And it's possible that this is the place I'll miss the most".

"No, you'll miss the Gateroom the most," Ronon contradicted her.

Elizabeth shot him a look. "How did you get to know me so well?" she demanded with a raised eyebrow.

Ronon shrugged and came to stand beside her to stare out at the water. "I pay attention to the things that matter," he said briefly. She was conscious of the warmth of his tall body close to hers and the steadiness of his dark eyes as they studied her.

"So," Elizabeth said, smiling brightly at him.

"So?" he asked her.

"I guess this is it...." she told him. He nodded and they were silent for several long moments.

Finally, when it was clear that he wasn't intending to say anything more, she asked him curiously,"How do your people say farewell?"

He paused a moment before replying. "Depends on a lot of things," he said, his gaze not moving from her face. "There are those who farewell others in the manner of the Athosians". As he spoke, he rested his brow against hers lightly, his hands coming up to rest on her slender shoulders, just as she lifted her hands touch his warm, brown skin.

Their breathing quickened but neither moved back.

"And you?" he asked her. "How do your people farewell one another?"

"That also varies," she said softly, her voice a mere whisper. "There are words of farewell in different languages. Sometimes we'll wave ...." She lifted her hand as if to wave but his hand caught hers in a clasp, enveloping her hand easily in his larger hand. Their fingers tangled, skin against skin in a gesture that was shockingly intimate.

"And?" he questioned.

"Some people might kiss in farewell," she said, standing on tip-toe and touching her cheek lightly to his.

"That's not what I would call a kiss," he murmured, turning his head so that his mouth brushed against hers. The kiss deepened as he tasted and savoured. He took his time, his mouth lingering on hers as she welcomed him. Her free hand went up to clutch his shirtfront convulsively as she pulled him closer.

There was silence on the balcony except the sound of their urgent breathing.

"This is better," he said harshly.

"Yes".

***

Ronon pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's bare shoulder as they lay side by side in her bed. The perspiration was drying on their naked bodies as their laboured breathing was slowly returning to normal. Elizabeth's face was unusually flushed and her mouth was swollen.

"I will see you again," Ronon told her fiercely, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"Perhaps," she whispered although there was little hope in her voice.

Ronon reached out and pulled her against his body again. "I like this way of saying farewell the most," he said hoarsely and bid her farewell.

Again.

 ****

End

 **Spoilers:** Set during and after The Return, Part 1  
 **Pairing:** Sheppard/Novak

It was the sound of a smothered but loud hiccough that did it. Sheppard glanced around the small café curiously.

His gaze fell on a familiar face. She was sorting through a thick pile of documents, looking endearingly frantic as she did so. Another loud hiccough was heard, just as the waiter came to serve her. As the waiter spoke, she jumped up from her seat in surprise and the papers were scattered across the floor.

Sheppard walked over to help her pick up the papers.

"Colonel Sheppard?" the engineer from the Daedalus demanded, staring at him in shock.

"Flattered you remember," he said politely, handing her the papers that were slightly crumpled and smudged.

"Of course I remember," she told him. She grimaced slightly. "Sorry about .... " She trailed off awkwardly, not quite sure how to continue her expression of sympathy.

"Being kicked out of Atlantis?" Sheppard asked. He shrugged disconsolately. "Guess no one taught the Ancients how to share when they were kids," he said.

"You must have been very sorry to leave Atlantis," Novak told him, sympathy in her huge eyes.

"I'll live," Sheppard said nonchalantly.

"Uh .. would you like to take a seat?" she asked him, trying to clear a space for him. Sheppard caught the empty coffee cup and saucer before it hit the ground.

"Sorry," Novak said apologetically. "Good reflexes," she complimented him and he smiled and set the cup and saucer down before pulling up a chair.

"Why aren't you on the Daedalus?" Sheppard asks. "I remember Caldwell said they were heading out a few days ago," he told her.

"Colonel Caldwell is not entirely happy with me at this moment in time. Something to do with disobeying a direct order at a rather crucial moment," Novak said with a rueful expression on her face.

"I'm sure there were extenuating circumstances".

"Not for Colonel Caldwell".

"What's Hermiod gonna do without you?" Sheppard teased her and Novak shrugged.

"He's fine although he asked me not to be so hasty next time - he doesn't get along very well with my replacement".

Sheppard laughed as he ordered a coffee. The pretty waitress with a short skirt and very long legs lingered by the table, smiling and flirting quite blatantly. To Novak's surprise, with the exception of a friendly smile, Sheppard's responses were largely polite and perfunctory as he turned his attention back to Novak.

"So what's with the calculations?" He asked curiously indicating the scrawls on the page.

"Well ... I thought ...since I was .. well, that I might as well make myself useful," she told him. "....during my time of disgraced exile," she explained. "Colonel Carter's team are currently trying to solve a fairly obscure math problem that might have certain applications for alternate energy formulations". Sheppard looked through the pages with an interest that was unexpected. "You understand this?" Novak asked him uncertainly and Sheppard looked amused.

"Not everything, no, but I get the gist of it," he said, honest amusement in his eyes as he looked from the page back up to her face. "In fact, you might try this instead," he said reaching for a pen and scrawling something on the page. Novak's nervousness vanished as she leaned towards him, fascinated by what she was reading.

Many cups of coffee later, the two of them leaned back in their seats, tired but clearly very pleased with themselves.

"So - think there's a spot on Colonel Carter's team for air force colonels who have been kicked out of Atlantis?" Sheppard drawled as he slouched back in his chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"I don't think you'd enjoy it - not half so exciting as your offworld missions, colonel," Novak told him.

The two of them smiled at one another and Sheppard raised his cup and drained the remaining coffee.

"Rodney's flying in tomorrow. Carson and I are taking him for dinner. We're going to try to drag Elizabeth along - you should come, too," he suggested casually.

Novak's jaw dropped and she glanced around as if she half-expected him to be speaking to someone else. Sheppard looked very amused.

"Pick you up at seven?"

***

The Puddle Jumper lifted off the ground and hovered in front of the Stargate.

"Mage, enchanting and engineering my foot," McKay exclaimed. "I'll bet you've never even played World of Warcraft!" He said accusingly at Lindsey who was standing at his side and assisting him despite his surly demeanour.

"Guilty. I read the Wikipedia article," she confessed.

John chuckled but said nothing.

"OK, I think we've loaded up the GDO. It'll lower the shield when we dial," McKay said and Lindsey nodded her confirmation.

"Bet you didn't expect you'd be in for such a good time when you agreed to go out with me," Sheppard told her teasingly and McKay glanced back and forth between the two of them.

"Since when did you start going out with engineers?" He asked. He glanced back at Lindsey. "You haven't mastered the art of Ascension, have you?" he demanded.

Lindsey stared at McKay blankly before looking helplessly over at John who shook his head.

"Ignore McKay. You've done good - glad to have you on the team, Dr. Novak," he said with a very warm and approving smile. Elizabeth, Carson, Ronon and Teyla exchanged speaking glances at one another while McKay muttered.

"Not that she's not a very capable engineer and not that I don't appreciate her assistance on this mission, but a little more faith in my abilities would be nice". He sounded mildly offended and rolled his eyes when Lindsey gave a wide-eyed hiccough.

Sheppard rested his hand on Lindsey's slender shoulder bracingly. "All set?" he asked her. She nodded. "No regrets about coming along?" he asked her. She shook her head and there was a shy smile curving her mouth. Sheppard tugged lightly on her ponytail while the team exchanged another round of quizzical glances.

"OK, go for it," Sheppard told McKay.

"All right," McKay announced, glancing around at everyone for a moment. "Dialling Atlantis". He punched six symbols on the DHD. "And...." He hit the final symbol. "That's confirmation. The Gate shield has been lowered".

"I hope this little plan of ours works," Sheppard said with a coolness he didn't feel.

"Ah, you and me both," McKay muttered.

Lindsey watched as John sent the Jumper into the event horizon.

"Remind me to thank Colonel Caldwell for being such a stickler for the rules when this is over," John told her with a quick smile. Her laugh ended up in a hiccough.

"Oh for the love of god, you two have private jokes now?" McKay could be heard demanding in an injured voice. "It would be adorable if it wasn't so nauseating!"

 ****

End


End file.
